


Sad Reunion

by noa_artist



Category: Magia Record: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Side Story, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Death, F/F, Idols, Music, Older Iroha and Yachiyo, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:20:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23145334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noa_artist/pseuds/noa_artist
Summary: Iroha and Yachiyo didn't speak with each other for a few years. Until Iroha went through a tragedy.
Relationships: Nanami Yachiyo/Tamaki Iroha
Kudos: 21





	Sad Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya!! My first YachiIro one shot!! The first journey of my Magia Record, idol AU!! I worked really hard on it so please enjoy okay?<3

_Death._  
It was such a harsh thing. But feeling it on your skin was even worst.

Iroha was one of the biggest stars in Japan, not only being the leader and the main Vocalist of the most successful group in Japan, but she was also doing quite well as a soloist.

She was a few days away from releasing her second album, she was at home that day to chill and gather powers for the promotions she would participate in when she got that dreadful call from her sister's doctor.

She didn't remember anything, except the punch line that shattered her entire world.  
 _"I'm so sorry Iroha, your little sister passed away,"_

Ui was very sick on the hospital, yet she was still smiling brightly every day and keeping her head up high, regardless of her futile health. Somehow, she even managed to form a band and debut at the same company of Iroha, they even played Iroha's song instrumentals when she performed live.  
Ui was such a great person, pianist and sister. Then why? Why did she have to be gone?!

Iroha's heart felt numb and cold. She didn't feel as alone and lonely as she felt now. She crushed at her bed, trembling violently.  
 _"It can't be..."_

She needed to talk with someone, but her group mates were busy with their solo activities. Tsuruno recorded her EP, Sana was filming a drama and Felicia was filming a variety show.

Iroha opened her phone contracts and she searched for someone to call.  
A name popped between all the rest, _"Mikazuki's Yachiyo"_

 _"No, I shouldn't call her,"_ They weren't friends anymore, and whatever happened between them was gone. They didn't talk with each other since that day she was kicked from their group.

She knew Yachiyo didn't have any particular activity, she still followed her on Instagram on a secret. But Iroha was terrified of talking to her again.

 _"Big sis, I hope that one day you'll make up with Yachiyo! You were close back on the day! It's a shame you're not friends anymore!"_  
Iroha ringed Yachiyo.

Back at the day, she was too angry to listen. Japan citizens hated her and shovelled her with hatred until she debuted as a soloist. They despised her for not doing anything to keep Yachiyo a member. Although it was out of her control.

The company decided to kick Yachiyo out and even though she was their leader, she couldn't do anything to change that decision.

"Hello, Iroha?" Yachiyo said in a calm and collected manner. Her voice didn't change and it felt as if she talks with Yachiyo or years ago when she was still a member of Mikazuki.  
Iroha burst into tears upon hearing her voice, why didn't she do it sooner? When her sister was still alive?!

"Y-Yachiyo... M-m-my sister..." Iroha managed to say between sobs, trembling and shuttering as she heard the silence from the other side of the phone.

"Do you want me to come?" Yachiyo asked without hesitation as if she knew the reasons for her cry.  
Iroha only managed to hum as yes before sending Yachiyo her address and hanging up the call.

The tears couldn't stop running though. How many wishes she didn't fulfil for her sister? Why was she so selfish?  
 _"I'm so sorry Ui, your big sister wasn't a good enough sister for you,"_

Iroha's phone was filled with worried messages and texts full of sympathy from fans and other celebrities. She didn't have the energy to reply to all of them nor write an official statement.

The doorbell rang, which took Iroha out from her daze. She put her phone aside before she went to open the door.  
"Long time no see Iroha," When Iroha heard Yachiyo's voice again after those many years, she couldn't help but tear up.

"I-I'm sorry Yachiyo!!" Iroha broke down in tears. She was sorry for not protecting Yachiyo when she needed it. She felt guilty for not contacting her ex-member and friend until she needed her. Yachiyo leaned closer to Iroha before she embraced her tightly.

"It's okay Iroha, I'm not mad anymore," Iroha cried loudly and strongly on the blue-haired girl shoulder. She didn't cry in front of anyone for a long time, no, the only person she ever cried in front of was Yachiyo.

"Iroha, I'm sorry too. For abandoning you all alone with your pain,"  
"No, I was never alone. I merely lost one sister while you lost four," although Yachiyo had different friends, she wasn't as happy and opened as she was with her ex-members.

"Ui... Ui is probably happy that we made up..." Iroha said after a long while of silence.  
"I'm sorry Iroha..." - "It's fine. It needed to happen at some point," Iroha tried to stay optimistic about it, even though it was a hard pill to swallow; her sister is **dead.** _Gone._

Iroha's smartphone suddenly rang, breaking the private moment they had in many years.  
"Give me a moment..." Iroha rushed to her room before picking up the call while walking back to Yachiyo.

"Hi, Mr Manager,"  
"I'm fine don't worry! I would like to release the album as usual! That's what Ui wants anyways... Although I wouldn't be able to proceed with promotions and perform on music shows, I'm sorry..."  
"Thanks for your concern! Bye-bye!" Iroha hanged up the phone, releasing a breath she didn't know she held.

"Iroha... Are you sure you can release your album?" Yachiyo raised her brow as she looked thoroughly at the pink-haired girl.  
"That's what Ui wants, she was so excited about the album... Also, that's what Magias wanted too..."  
"Are you capable of continuing to upload teasers and perform later on? Are you capable of interacting with said fans?"  
"Yachiyo!" Iroha raised her voice.  
"If I won't proceed as usual with releasing, I don't know **when** I would ever be ready to release it!" The smaller girl's eyes widen from shock when she realised that her emotions controlled her.

"I-I'm sorry Yachiyo, I didn't know what came in me..." - "it's fine if that's what you want then..."  
"No, thank you for your concern..." Iroha thanked the older girl, blushing from shyness and embarrassment.

"you grew up with the years Iroha, back then, you wouldn't speak your mind as freely as today," Yachiyo smiled very slightly. Iroha shook her head in reply.  
"It's just that I can't control my feelings in front of you, not today at least..." Her heart was in so much pain. She wanted to shout it all out, but she can't.

She missed her sister's gentle touch and sweet scent. She missed talking with her about silly things and serious things. She yearned for her beautiful piano playing that could ease any burden.

Yachiyo reached for Iroha's hand, grasping it warmly.  
"Do you remember when we performed at Christmas? You sang Someday as a solo while Ui played the piano," Iroha smiled sadly at the memory.

"Yes, Tsuruno cried a lot after the performance and Felicia joked that it sounds as if we broke up since I sang a sad break-up song. I still watch the performance from time to time..." There was silence between them.

"It was our last Christmas together huh?" Iroha thought out loud. Ui probably liked if they could have one more Christmas together.  
"Iroha, don't regret,"  
"I won't regret, because at last, you're finally back,"  
The day they were five again finally came.


End file.
